marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
R.U. Reddy (Team America, Watcher Datafile)
R.U. REDDY Winthrop Roan, Jr. public After several years of living off the Roan family name and squandering millions, Reddy was disowned by his father and forced to earn his own living. He wandered America for a bit, becoming a rock singer in the meantime, but never earning any serious amount of money. Pulling into Daytona, Reddy was flat broke and searching for work. Vowing to pay his father back for every cent he had borrowed, he mused that in order for the latter to happen, the former had to occur first. He spotted a masked gunman in his rear view mirror and barely avoided being shot. First thinking the man was an agent of his father, Reddy dismissed the idea before finding a note instructing him to go to a nearby garage. There, Reddy ran afoul of the biker known as the Wolf and the former secret agent Honcho. After a tense standoff, the trio decided to join forces, especially when they discovered that the note had been written by a person calling himself/herself the Marauder. The three of them joined forces to investigate the mysterious Marauder, and came into conflict with deadly Hydra Agents. In the process they discovered a supernatural mental link between the three of them. Together with Cowboy, Wrench and Georgianna they formed Team America to prove their superiority at racing and showcase the American spirit in helping people in need and defending freedom. R.U. Reddy is a skilled stunt motorcyclist, and is also a gifted singer and musician. Like the other members of the Thunderiders, R.U. Reddy had the mutant power to join his mind with theirs to create the gestalt being known as the Marauder, or to project the Marauder's powers into a host body. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Daredevil Stunt Rider, Gifted Musician, (Former) Playboy Power Sets PROJECT NEW GENESIS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Gestalt Telepathy Spend a die from the doom pool to activate a The Marauder power set in an allied target, and/or add an equal-sized die to a The Marauder power set. You my also step back a trait to add the trait’s original die to a character with a The Marauder power set, or step up the same trait. Recover at the end of the scene. Activate an opportunity to end this SFX and recover before the end of the scene. SFX: Psychic Rapport. When creating an asset for an ally with a Project New Genesis or The Marauder power set, step up your effect die. SFX: Ride On The Edge. Step up or double any vehicle-related power set power for your next action. If that action fails, the vehicle takes physical stress equal to the normal rating of that power die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Project New Genesis power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. UNLIMITED CLASS MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Jump D6 SFX: Customized. When piloted by R.U. Reddy add a D6 to any pool including your Vehicle specialty. SFX: Full Throttle. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Unlimited Class Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Shutdown Unlimited Class Motorcycle to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Team America Category:Thunderiders